Big Pete
'''Big Pete '''is one of the major characters of The Oats Movie and The Oats Movie 2, but is the antagonist of The Oats Movie 3. He is a member of The Order of the Dark Oats. He assists the main protagonists in the fight against KEK. Appearance Big Pete shares the body shape of Older Pig, but is much larger and blue. Personality Big Pete is shown as loud and extroverted. He is loyal to his friends, the Oat brothers in particular. His best friend was Porkchop the Rapper, but he ad to kill Porkchop for the sake of the Oat brothers. Big Pete is a trigod for MDS3 Big Pete often says "BOIS" at a loud volume. In the Canon Capo Season 1 Big Pete first appears in The Oats Movie, asserting himself as a major character early on by teleporting the Oat brothers to his secret layer. Big Pete provides the fugitives hospitality until revealing he knows where the fabled Oats of Gold rest. He takes then to Porkchop the Rapper's pad, where the Oat Brothers rap battle Porkchop successfully. However, Porkchop attempts to betray them by killing them, until Big Pete is forced to shoot Porkchop and rescue the Oats of Gold himself. He then continues with the main characters in the fight against KEK as support. Capo Season 2 Big Pete appears in Season 2, with Gimme Da Oats, where he and Younger Pig remorse over the death of Porkchop. Big Pete next appears in Pigs of the Future, where he supposedly travels backin time to communicate with the past Oat Brothers, and again in Small Pete's bonus episode, where he is shown killing Small Pete for attempting to mess with inter-dimensional travel. His next major appearance in The Oats Movie 2, where he assists in the battle against the newly-revived KEK. He introduces the characters Lazy Pete and Crazy Pete, the other trigods of MDS3. After those two are killed off, he participates in a philosphical debate after the Creator appears with a question. Immediately succeeding the debate, Older Oat appears to fight KEK and wins. After KEK is defeated,, Big Pete makes the Oat brothers temporary trigods for MDS3. Capo Season 3 Immediately following The Oats Movie 2, Big Pete gets his own bonus episode, where he explains things about himself. We next see him after Conspiracy Pete's debut, where he seemingly kills Conspiracy Pete for getting in his way. In the episode, "Massive Peter Giganticus: The Large," we see Big Pete's oat form. His next big appearance is in The Oats Movie 3 as the main antagonist. He takes the role of a serial killer who is out to destroy the whole universe. Big Pete reveals himself in a story about the origins of KEK and more on his backstory, where Younger Pig then puts two and two together before they run. Big Pete then goes around killing everyone, including the most powerful of beings such as Janitor Jenkins and the Creator himself. He nearly accomplishes this, until he is destroyed by Older Pig. Capo Season 4 Big Pete returns in Return of Big Pete, where it is revealed that he was only sleepwalking, and that he can reverse the damage he caused with the Forbidden Oats. He follows through with this, restoring the universe to its proper state. He next appears with his business partner Charles, going out for a walk. Soon after, though, Big Pete breaks the news to the Oat Brothers that his evil side can only be sealed during the Oat Eclipse, which just so happens to be occurring as he speaks. He talks through the eclipse, however, preventing the ritual from commencing. He has yet to make any canon appearances since then. Trivia * Big Pete's full name is Massive Peter Giganticus the Large. * Big Pete is secretly vegan, and his favorite food is tofu. * Big Pete has a gaming channel, where he plays Free Rider HD for 3 episodes.